My Twisted Wonderland
by Awkward Traveler
Summary: What if you were trapped in your own world? Thirteen year old Silver is a prisoner, and she trusts one person to save her. Before They get what they want. Silver knows she's important, just not how much she's worth. HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

Prologue

I bet you'd never believe me if I told you insanity helped me go back to normal- or as normal as I can be. No, you'd most likely call me a liar, like everyone else. I've already been admitted to **three** different nut houses, and then They brought me here. But what if, even for a second, you saw my world? Very few are invited to my world, and even fewer come back out. But still nobody believes me. You've heard of Alice in Wonderland? Imagine this wonderland as a horrid maze of confusion; mirrors scattered everywhere so you can't tell up from down; inhumanly twisted grins lying upon each and every person you come across; a mess of blood red rose petals following your feet, as if watching you; the dreadful full moon perched in the center of the slightly-lighter-than-blood red sky, day and night; black clouds twisting their way around the sky. It truly is a fascinating world, if only the visitors lasted longer than a couple days. Question is….Can you find the key to my demented little mind?

* * *

><p>04-16-03<p>

So, I don't think I've introduced myself properly. My name is Silver- no, I don't know my last name. I'm thirteen years old. If you're wondering, I've been enclosed in my world for eight years. Yes, from a young age I've been keeping this magnificent place secret from intruders. To tell the truth, I don't remember a thing from when I was little- other than my Wonderland.

My doctors say this journal is a good way to let this all out. But I know the real reason. They've been experimenting with me, doing lots of tests. Sometimes with a strand of hair, a drop of blood, or a nail clipping. Other times, with mental games. They think they can find the key. Wait, I'm going too far ahead. Let's go to where it all started.

I was always smarter than everyone, so I started school when I was three. I remember still getting harder work than the rest of the class. I hated being downgraded to their level. So I just stayed away; I created my own world. One that needed a key so nobody could get in. So I did it. At the age of five, I locked myself in my Twisted Wonderland and threw away the key. Yeah, I still lived and ate and did normal stuff, but whenever I wasn't doing that, I hid and had tea with my giant stuffed teddy bear.

Bye-bye, will I see you again? I hope so-!

* * *

><p>04-19-09<p>

Hi there again. Why am I in such a bad mood? They…They did it again. The tests…they were too rough with the prick this time. Now my whole hand is covered in white gauze….They'll pay. I'm sick of Them and their mysterious plans.

Just. Wait. And. See.

You'll help me, right? I need you to help me. Make sure you find the key, and then destroy it. Then you can join us for tea-! If you can make it…

But still, there's a lot you don't know about me, like how Alice in Wonderland was always my favorite movie when I was a toddler, or how my teddy bear's name is Alfred, or how I **should **be in the 8th grade, but if I was still attending school I'd be in 11th grade, or how I'm trusting you with my life. But now that you know all this, I must welcome you into my world properly.

Oo-O-oO

"One day, there was a lonely little three year old who would let nobody get close to her for fear of losing them. That little girl's name is Silver. One day she comes home crying, of course her parents don't notice. She locked herself in her room and started writing. She wrote until her fingers were slowly bleeding. Then she stopped talking and doing anything unnecessary. Because her parents always fought and worried about money, they didn't notice the lingering absence of their only child. It truly was a sad truth, but Silver didn't mind. She swore that day that if anyone tried to get to her eternal tea party, she'd have them killed by the variation of Tooth Pixies and Gabberbots and Mirror-trappers and such. It was very rare for a human to find Silver's garden. If they did, they would join the never-ending tea party as well."

Oo-O-oO

But you…you're different. You're like me inside. You can help me. Of course, if you're willing to risk your life. There are many of my wonderful creatures in my Wonderland. I don't have enough time to tell them of you, but it's still worth it for me to be freed of my Twisted Wonderland.

I guess it's time to show you the beginning of your journey. You must leave at midnight. That's the only time the door opens, and it's only for a minute. Of course you'd think that you have to bring food and supplies, but none of that is needed. I sound pretty mature, don't I? It comes and goes, but Alfred always sees me as a thirteen year old. No older, no younger. I feed him a lot of sweets so he stays healthy-!

I can't wait to see you, if you make it. It's always hard for people to find me, so I'll be calling for you. Don't worry; I know who you are so I won't keep you here. Unless you fail me, that is….

* * *

><p>AN- Okay, well this is my first **ever** fanfic and I hope you like it! But of course I can't make you like this...Such a shame, though. Please review; it doesn't really matter whether you criticize me or do the opposite (I forget what it's called... o3o). It still means you took time out of your life to review this. Umm, what was I gonna say? Gomen, I forgot. Oh! Sorry if it's short...I tried my best, though.


	2. Hazel's Journey

Welcome to my Wonderland

I checked my watch for the third time that night...11:57. I tuck a loose strand of almost-white blonde hair behind my ear.

It was almost time. But that girl...she seemed so familiar. Eh, probably my mind messing with me.

It's best not to think about the time right now...But it's so tempting! She told me to come to this spot. I resist the urge to check my watch another five times by looking around.

It's just your typical forest...But wait-! There's...a circular shape made of...Branches? I accidentally glance at my watch and see it.

11:59. Time for the count down.

50...I listened. I didn't bring anything...40...What will I see there? ...30...I hope I live, I want to help..._Silver_...20...Silver, so familiar...15...Is it like Alice in Wonderland? ...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Then it happened.

The branches started to glow a golden red color. And then a hole appeared...SNAP! What was that? Unknowingly, I turn around and start stepping back. Next thing that happens, I'm falling down the oddly shaped and lighted hole. Into Silver's Wonderland...

* * *

><p>I was falling, but not falling. Everything was being distorted in front of my big green eyes. I thought I was dying for a second, then realized where I was. I was in...Silver's <em>mind.<em> If that was possible.

I noticed there was no way to stop myself. So I let myself fall and hit the ground.

Problem is, I didn't hit the ground. After I gave up, everything around me froze. Then I heard a voice.

"Hazel...Don't give up," It was just above a whisper.

So I shouted back "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The voice had a playful tone to it now. "I thought you were going to save me. I guess I got the wrong Reyn. But how many can there be here?"

I gasped "S-Silver...?"

"_**No, the pope. **_Of course it's me-! now hurry up and find me! I'm running out of time." It sounded like she was on the verge of tears, despite her cheeriness.

I guess I better get going, then. Isn't that what friends are for?

And then I fall.

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I'm sitting upside down on a red chair. I take a look around and see horrific things. Blood red roses and thorns on the mile high hedges. Mirrors- again, but this time I don't look at my reflection. There are little...tooth fairies..? flying above the hedges. I look up at the sky, expecting to see at least a cloudy blue sky. But my wide eyes were met with a blood red sky and black clouds swirling around the moon. Even though it was as bright as day everywhere else.<p>

And in what was about the center of the whole thing was what looked like pink roses and violets of the sort. I can only assume that it's the garden Silver was talking about.

I take a deep breath and, while still upside down, try to find a way there.

I could climb the hedges, but what about the thorns?

I could just walk. Yep, that seems more logical. I close my eyes, and get myself right-side-up.

_'How long will it take? Will I make it in time? What will I see on the way?'_ Questions filled my mind as I started walking along the trail. Deeper, and deeper I went into the woods leading to my old friend. And then I heard it. Two psychotic giggles, coming from different directions. I decide it's all in my head, when I hear two sets of giggles and branches snapping. "Who's that?" I hear a girl whisper from my left.

"And why is she in our woods?" A boy's voice. They don't sound much older than me.

"W-Who's there?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

Silence.

"I...I know you're there. Answer me." I say with a little more confidence.

"Boy, she seems-" The girl is on my right now.

"really bossy!" The boy, now on my left, finishes.

Then I hear the voice of, most likely, a five year old. "We don't like visitors. Especially **bossy **ones."

The small girl sounded like she was right in front of me, but when I opened my eyes all I could see was black. Pitch black.

"What is this place?" I was panicking now.

"Don't you know?" This time the boy was whispering into my ear.

Doing the same as her...brother? ..the girl whispered in my ear "This is _**our**_ place. Our woods."

I could almost _hear_ them grinning. When i looked around, all I could see were two evil grins, and one smaller smile that looked out of place here- menacingly innocent.

And then they disappeared just as fast as they came.

* * *

><p>I honestly thought I was going crazy. Did I just imagine all that? Or was it...No. It couldn't have been real. I am going crazy. It's this <em>place<em>. It's confusing me. Unconsciously I check my watch. It says...6:34? It was already over six hours? Impossible. But then again...Nothing is impossible here.

Wait a minute...Wait...wait...wat...walt...walk...walk...wak...wok...work...WORK! _'My job! Ughh, I'm dead. The boss is going to kill me and I'm gonna be dead. Yes. I have a job. Actually, now I have **two** jobs.'_ One, cleaning a local shop; two, this. "How much more difficult can my life get?" I almost didn't realize I said that out loud. But the key word is "almost", because after I said it, I heard something...

"I think it can get MUCH much worse" This voice sounded young, but mature. And sort of high pitched.

I had recently gotten out of the woods and was following the path again. I looked around and spotted it.

It was a tooth pixie. You've heard of the tooth fairy? This was how Silver and I saw them when we were little. No wonder they were here bugging me now.

I decided to have a conversation. "I know, and I still have a long way to go." I was expecting her to answer, not lead me to the next part.

* * *

><p>There were mirrors. Just. Mirrors.<p>

It was hopeless! In almost every other mirror you could see a creepy face- but just the eyes and mouth, twisted into a grin.

It was really starting to get creepy, and I was playing with the thought of leaving. Until, that is, I thought I heard someone...some**thing** making a rustling noise, even though I was a long way out of the woods- and even the mile-high hedges. And I was pretty much alone, except for the grinning reflections. It was really getting annoying, but by the time I yelled "Whatever you are, STOP!", I was already dizzy from going left, right, in circles, everywhere. I vaguely remember going upside down a couple times, but I can't be sure.

This really was a confusing place. I shouldn't have expected any less, this is Silver who made all this. Not surprising at all (No sarcasm intended). _'Well, I can't go through this all day.'_

Eventually, but not without getting unbelievably dizzy a few more times, I found the way out.

It was actually longer than I thought, but the menacingly bright moon was still illuminating the bloody sky.

So I did what any sane person would do if they were in my position. I screamed. Just to let it all out. I didn't care if someone heard me, I was still young. This was a lot of pressure.

Once I was done having a break down, I set off on my journey. Yet again.


	3. The Past

**Okay! I decided to be nice (cough) and post another chapter! I've been listening to music, and my inspiration is BACK! So, to anyone still reading, I'd like to thank you all. If it weren't for you, I'd just ditch the idea altogether. ANDDD, I'd like to announce that I'm now eligible to be a Beta Reader! So have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Silver's Tea Party<span>**

There was a garden, much farther away than was thought.

**She's seen far too much to be safe.**

In it was a girl. The girl's appearance was a great contrast to the beautiful paradise she was sitting in.

_I'm sorry._

She looked as if she was once very beautiful, and cheery. But the girl sitting on the cold stone floor was just a shadow of the person she used to be.

_Forgive me, please._

She was on her knees, teary-eyed despair shown in her young face.

**We must keep this a secret.**

Far too young to deal with the weight of the world on her shoulders, the girl was broken. She was too new to the world to be a threat.

Where were her parents? Did they notice she was gone? How long ago had she been taken? Eight years ago? Nine? The numbers blurred in her mind. Her head suddenly hurt.

_Don't cry, friend._

**She's a hazard to our plans. The problem must be dealt with. Immediately.**

It was too much for her. She dropped to the ground, her stuffed bear landing on the ground next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Subject Number: <strong>4288309

**Name: **Silver Camrie

**Age: **5

**Reason for Entry: **Legally unstable. Prone to outbursts, and often gets into trouble. Hallucinates. Knows top secret information about the government.

**Precautions: ** Do not approuch unarmed. Take any precautions necessary if shown any ill harm by subject.

**Concerns/comments: **Consider injections to the blood stream. Test for insanity. Give any anti-depressants to get subject to talk.

* * *

><p>It was a lie. She wasn't "insane". She was perfectly normal.<p>

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

Now her only friend was facing injury and even death. For her own selfish causes.

She was lonely, selfish, and stupid.

**Put her in lockdown! Get the injection ready. She's up again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohoho, what's this? I'm sorry, did I just add a cliff hanger to this suspense? Hyfewugap- I'm sorry (:<strong>


End file.
